


(Not) A Matchmaker

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Episode: s02e08 Medusa, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: All Natasha Romanoff wanted for the weekend was to have a sex marathon with her girlfriend. Not to get sucked into gods know where with Wade Wilson and play matchmaker with him for a Super and a Luthor.





	1. The One With the Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you for [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to proofread this
> 
> [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern), bajingan bangsat yang satu ini yang udah bikin saya suka sama GD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha made a mental note to never, ever let Wade touch anything weird again.

She shouldn’t be surprised, really. She fought aliens. One of her friends was literally a God for crying out loud. But something still managed to surprise her after all, good to know. Okay, maybe we should backtrack a little bit. To like, five hours ago? Yeah, okay. Cool.

_Five hours ago..._

“Widow, watch your six,” Maria’s calm voice ordered.

Natasha shot the alien right on its head. “Thanks babe.” She winked to the security camera before running to the next floor.

Another alien attack happened in New York City, and The Avengers came to the rescue. It was a full scale attack. Almost every single member of The Avengers was here. Heck, even Nick Fury and Maria Hill were here. Not that Natasha was complaining that her girlfriend wore that tactical suit again, but it showed how full-scale the attack was.

Coulson’s team was handling the attack on the north side, while Steve’s team was handling the attack on the south side. The south side was the one where the attack began.

“This is not how I imagined spending my weekend,” Natasha grumbled. Right before she pulled her trigger, someone else shot the alien in front of her.

“Slowpoke!!!”

Natasha sighed when she heard that voice.

Wade fucking Wilson, aka Deadpool.

“Hey, that’s Captain Deadpool to you. Also, Wade fucking Wilson? Pffft, how original. Okay, continue with your narration!”

“Wade, can you not just jump out of nowhere?!” Natasha hissed. “What if I accidentally shot you?”

“Babe, you know I have a super healing power right? Also, awwww.” Wade put his hand on his heart. “You care for me. I knew you still love me. I’m touched, but we can’t get back together.”

Natasha rubbed her temple. “Wade, for the last time, we were never together.”

“And how many times have I told you, it was us from another universe.”

Natasha shot the alien behind Wade without blinking then stomped to the next floor of the building.

“You’re no fun!” Wade yelled. He was standing on top of dead alien bodies, their purple blood still dripping from the edge of his sword.

Wade looked at the camera. “See, this is what happens when you write grumpy Natasha. Grumpy Natasha is no fun. I want to have a mission with Fun Natasha!"

“Wade, come on!” Natasha yelled. “We still have more aliens to shoot at!”

“Goody!” Wade rubbed his hands. He skipped happily to the next floor.

It took them exactly five minutes to kill a hundred aliens shaped like a... stick figure? But they weren’t exactly made from sticks, more likely made from metal. Or the equivalent of metal from their world.

“More!!! Give me more aliens to kill!” Wade yelled toward the clouds.

“If more aliens are coming, I’m gonna use you as human shield.”

Wade gasped. “Nat, how could you?!”

“You said it yourself, you have a super healing power.” Natasha smirked, her hips swaying while walking to the next floor.

Deadpool moved the camera so it came back to focus on him and not Natasha’s hips. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Nononono, don’t kill me Maria! I’m not looking at your girlfriend’s hips. Also, how many floors are they?! Can we just skip to the next part, or use an elevator or something? We may have a super powers, but climbing a ladder is exhausting, you know.”

“Wade, how is the situation on your end?” Captain Steve Rogers asked.

“Oh I forget that I wear this. Everything is good, captain! We’re heading to the top floor to inspect the glowing light.” Deadpool gave a salute even though Captain America couldn’t see him.

And just like that, Wade listened to his team mates’ antics. He hummed his movie theme song and jumped lightly to catch up with Natasha.

“Clint, be careful where you shot that thing!” Tony growled.

Wade shot three aliens with two bullets.

“Oh come on, you’re wearing an armored suit! Also, stop moving around! Just hover like Rhodney did!”

Natasha smirked when she managed to shot five with just two bullets.

“Vision, any info about this alien?” Commander Hill asked.

Natasha tried to stop Wade from licking the alien blood from his sword. “What if those things are poisonous Wade?!” Natasha hissed.

“Well, we won’t know that unless I try, right?”

“Jesus fuck.” Natasha shot the alien that was running toward them. “At least wait until we’re back at the tower if you want to lick it.”

“None. No info whatsoever about them,” Vision said. “Maybe they are not from this world?”

Wade was laughing out loud when Natasha fell because the floor was really slippery thanks to the alien’s blood.

“We really need to call Thor,” Pietro said. “Sis, look out!”

Now Natasha was the one laughing because one of the aliens managed to jumpscare Wade.

“Thanks, Pietro! And I agree with my brother. Maybe Thor knows a thing or two about these aliens.”

Wade Wilson and Natasha Romanoff shrieked when three aliens managed to jumpscare them.

“Oh for fucks sake Tony, don’t shoot me!” Sam shouted.

Natasha shot five aliens that were crawling on the wall while Wade was eating potstickers.

“Then you need to stop moving, Sam! These aliens move really fast,” Tony said.

“Widow, Deadpool.” Commander Hill’s voice rang loudly on the frequency. “How far you are from the top of the building?”

“Almost there babe, uh, Commander.” Natasha blushed.

“You’re blushing!” Wade giggled. “Wow, now I understand what Clint meant.”

“Hey, leave my name out of it!” Clint protested.

“Shut up,” Natasha said.

After shooting more aliens, climbing stairs, and more fourth wall breaking by Wade, the two of them finally arrived at the top of the building. Now they were standing in front of a door made from steel.

“Okay, we’re here. What should- Jesus, Wade!” Natasha was running to catch up with Wade.

“Natasha, what’s wrong?” Maria asked.

The room was vast but empty, except for a floating and glowing stone at the far end of the room. The light from the stone changed its color a few times.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Wade said with an awe.

They stood right in front of the floating stone and right now the stone was emitting a red light.

“Wade, don’t touch it,” Natasha warned.

Yeah, famous last words.

Black Widow and Deadpool suddenly were sucked into the stone.

Everything when black.

Honestly, all Natasha wanted for the weekend was to cuddle with her girlfriend and maybe, if she lucky, to have a sex marathon. Not fight aliens or get teleported into gods know where with Wade fucking Wilson. Was that too much to ask?

(“So, do you know how long we’ll be stuck in here?” Natasha asked.

“Nat! I didn’t know you have the potential to be a 4th wall breaking character!”

“I couldn’t see anything. And we’re stuck inside this, bracket...? Box? Or whatever this is.”

“Don’t worry, the teleportation will be over soon.”

“How did you...”)

 

* * *

 

Okay, now we’re back to the beginning of the story.

Natasha groaned when she felt something poking her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Nope, it was someone.

“Please tell me that it was just a dream or Tony finally created a drink strong enough that can made me hungover.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but this is very much real. Or as real as a story could go.”

Natasha groaned again. She rolled over so she could see the bright blue sky. “Where are we?” The sun felt different, warmer.

Wade sat Indian-style next to Natasha who was still sprawling on the pavement. “No idea.”

Natasha sighed and took out her phone. “We’ve got a signal!” Then Natasha called a number she remembered by heart. But it wasn’t Maria’s voice that greeted the Russian’s ears, it was an older man’s voice.

“Who are you? What have you done to Maria?!” Natasha hissed.

Wade was playing with a cat. He hoped it was not Natasha’s Liho. Just some random black cat. He swore that cat hated everyone except Natasha and Maria.

“Maria? Lady, you got the wrong number. This phone number was property of the Marvel franchise. How did you get this number?”

Natasha eyes widened. “What? Marvel? What the fuck is that?!”

“Lordy, is that Stan Lee?!” Wade asked excited. “Give me the phone! I wanna say hi to him!”

Natasha put her hand to Wade’s forehead to stop him. “Who are you and what have you done to Maria Hill? Answer me or I’ll find you and I’ll skin you alive,” she growled.

The line was dead.

“Nat! I told you to give me the phone. I could have asked him nicely.” Wade’s mask was already tugged down to about the level of his nose. “Also, I wanted to ask about my love interest for the next movie.”

Natasha hit Wade on the back of his head.

“Okay, ouch. Rude. What was that for?”

“Wade.” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. Was this how Maria felt every time the Avengers did something stupid, and she had to clean up the mess? “We don’t know where we are or how to get back to our place–“

“It’s universe. Multiple universes do exist, you know. We’re from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.” Wade took off his mask, dangling it in front of the cat.

“Alright fine.” Natasha sighed. “We need to find out where we are and how to get back to our universe. There, happy?”

“Thank you.” Wade smiled. “Oh no, bad kitty!” Wade tried to pull his mask from the cat’s mouth.

“Just give it to him. You always bring a spare mask right?” Natasha rubbed the cat’s ear. She missed Liho. “And before you say something sappy, I know everything about The Avengers.”

“Hey, could we bring this cat back to our universe? I’m sure Liho would love a new friend.”

“No, Wade. Maria and I already have a plan to adopt another cat and a dog from that shelter near the Avengers’ tower. Plus, we can’t bring something from another universe to our universe. Isn’t that agaisnt the rules or something?”

Wade snorted. “Tell that to Emma Swan. Although technically, she didn’t do it on purpose.”

Natasha’s forehead crinkled. Before she could say anything, a loud growl come from the end of the alley. A few seconds later, a giant alien shaped like a bull showed up. The two of them shared a look.

“Good to know even in this universe aliens still exist,” Wade said happily. He put back on his mask.

Natasha groaned. “Let just finish this.” She picked up the cat and put him at the top of an old scooter. “Don’t move.”

“Now, let’s hit the...”

Wade had literary just pulled his guns when a flash of red and blue entered his field of vision followed by the sound of something thick being punched, the alien crying in pain, more punching sound effects, and the alien finally collapsing. Oh, don’t forget the victory fanfare!

“What. The. Fucking. Batshit.” Wade stared in shocked.

Next to him, Natasha just blinked her eyes a few times.

When the flash of red and blue finally turned around, Wade shrieked. “Holy fucking shit! You’re Supergirl!!!”

Supergirl smiled widely. Hands on hips. “Yes I am. Also, could you not use that kind of language? Please?” Supergirl asked sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

Supergirl loved to talk.

That was the first thing Natasha learned about the Girl of Steel. She said that she just returned from another universe to help her friends, so she was really excited when she learned that Natasha and Wade were not from this universe.

“I have this awesome device that could help me travel to the other universe. But it’s uhhh... broken?” Supergirl cringed. “But Winn, he’s my friend, is trying to fix it.”

Seeing and hearing Supergirl and Wade talk was something else. They talked almost about everything they could think of.

“Waitwaitwait,” Supergirl said in rush. “How do you know that I was once part of the glee club?” Her cheeks were red.

“Looks like the role from the Glee universe was morphed into her past,” Wade whispered to Natasha.

“You know I can hear you, right?”

Before anyone could answer, the black SUV they were in arrived at their destination.

It wasn’t the first time for Natasha and Wade to be dragged into a secret government place. So when they didn’t show any reaction, well actually Wade was excited as usual but that’s not really the kind of excitement you should have if you’re being dragged into some random place, and Natasha just put on her boring face, Supergirl asked them with concern, “You guys okay?”

Natasha blinked. “We’re pretty much used to this kind of place. Don’t worry.”

Wade nodded his head, not sure if it was to back-up Natasha’s words or because he just saw an agent named Vasquez. “Hey Nat, don’t you think she looks familiar?”

Natasha squinted her eyes. “Shit, you’re right. Where have I seen her before?”

“The new S.H.I.E.L.D. ?”

When they arrived at the command room, a guy wearing a cardigan and a bowtie swirled in his chair. “Okay, I already checked the place, and it was clean. No unknown particles left, and I didn’t see anything weird around it or the surrounding area. So we don’t know how they arrived here.”

“Hey, handsome!” Wade winked at the guy, making him cough.

“That’s Winn,” Supergirl whispered to Wade.

“Winn huh? Well, I’m sure would love to Winn.”

The one that Supergirl called Alex patted Winn on the back after he coughed again.

“So, you’re not aliens,” said a man with rigid posture. He reminded Natasha of Nick Fury. Both of them had the same commanding aura that oozed from them. He must have been the leader. “I’m Hank Henshaw, or you may call me J’onn J’onzz. Whichever you prefer. I’m one of the Directors of Department of Extra-Normal Operations, or the DEO for short.”

“For the nth time, we are not aliens,” Natasha said before sighing out loud. What was it with these people and their obsession with aliens? Oh right, Supergirl. “I’m Natasha and his name is Wade.”

“Do you mind telling us how you got here?”

“Our universe was being attacked by aliens. The bad kind,” Natasha said.

“Just your typical Friday shenanigans,” Wade said happily.

“We learned that the aliens came from one of the buildings around the area, so our team went there to investigate it.” Natasha gestured to herself and Wade. “The two of us got an order to go to the top of the building where the aliens first appeared.”

“Why was it the two of you that was sent there?”

Natasha and Wade were looking at each other.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Natasha shook her head. “I just wanted the mission to be over, so I shot everything that stood in my way. And then he came.”

“Well the writers need my ability to break the 4th wall. That’s why it was me they sent up there. Also, one of the aliens took my potstickers.”

“Oh my gosh, you like potsticker too?” Supergirl asked enthusiastically.

“Somebody gave them to me, and I’m not gonna throw away free food.” Wade shrugged.

“What are you talking about? What 4th wall?” Director Henshaw asked.

“What he meant was that he doesn’t know why either,” Natasha said.

In the background, you could see Wade was flirting with Winn. Natasha really should help the guy. His face was so red. “I’m sorry, it’s just that the last time someone was interested in me, she turned out to be a villain, and she wanted to kill my best friend,” Winn said nervously.

“You know Kara, we should eat potstickers for dinner tonight,” said a guy that stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Supergirl.

Supergirl stiffened when their shoulders brushed. The smile Supergirl gave to the man was tight and uncomfortable. Like the one Maria always gave to the politicians, or the one that always graced Natasha’s lips every time she was trying really hard not to bash some sense into people’s skulls. At least that was what Maria and the others told Natasha. Also, Kara? The Russian raised her left eyebrow.

“Supergirl,” Alex said with a pointed look to the man. “When we are here, it’s Supergirl.”

“Hey, did you see...”

“That the pasty white boy used Supergirl’s real name as some sort of way to claim an ownership over our hero lady?” The Merc looked at Natasha.” Also, Supergirl looks like she just swallowed ten limes at the same time? Yeah, I saw that Nat,” Wade said.

“So you’re not aliens and you don’t know how you got here in the first place?” J’onn asked.

“Actually, we’re here after someone,” Natasha glared at Wade, “touched the stone inside the room where the aliens first appeared. But I don’t know what kind of stone or the stone’s substance. So we’re pretty much in the dark here.”

“Wait, can we test you first?” Alex asked. “Just to make sure whether or not you are aliens.”

Natasha sighed. Honestly! “Sure.” She rolled up her field suit sleeves.

Next to her, Wade was doing the same. Although he was doing it slowly and looking at Winn all the time.

“Can you help us to get back home?” Natasha asked.

Supergirl, Alex, Winn, and the guy that Natasha didn’t know his name were looking at the leader of this organization.

“What do you think, Hank?” Alex asked.

“Mr. Schott?” Hank looked at the guy with the cardigan.

“Um, I tried to fix Supergirl’s device,” Winn said. “But no luck. I know someone who could, maybe, you know, help me with it...”

“Who?” Natasha asked.

“Lena Luthor.”

Supergirl’s face turned all dreamy and then sighed happily. “Lena. Oh yeah, Lena definitely could help. She’s so smart, I’m sure she could help you.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at this.

 

* * *

 

“Look at that booty.” Wade stage-whispered to Natasha.

“Both of them have a great ass,” Natasha said approvingly. "They have buns of steel."

“Agreed. Oooooh, look at that one!” Wade pointed to a picture of Superman holding up a collapsed building, half-squatting.

“Nice,” both of them said while nodding their heads.

Natasha and Wade were looking at pictures of Superman and Supergirl. They both agreed that one of many similar features between the Man of Steel and the Girl of Steel was, well, their backsides.

Their really nice backsides.

“Could you please stop talking about my cousin’s butt? And also my butt? Just stop talking about butts, please,” Supergirl said pleadingly. She took her phone back from Natasha.

“Why are you so worked up?” Natasha asked. “Is this Lena Luthor an important person or something?”

“Nat, I told you a Super and a Luthor are long-time nemeses,” Wade said.

“Yes, but Lena is nothing like her mother or her brother and she’s already helped me many times. She’s super nice and super smart. She also loves Plumerias, not to mention she served potstickers at one of her fancy galas, and Miss Grant said that potstickers was not formal food. Ever since that gala, Lena always sends me potstickers for lunch. I wanted to say thank you, but every time I see her I get really nervous because her smile and her eyes are so beautiful. Actually, every part of her is beautiful,” Supergirl said that all in one breathe.

Even though she was wearing her superhero outfit, every time Supergirl talked about Lena Luthor, she turned into someone else. Not the super confident National City’s hero, more like a school girl with a crush.

“Oh wow, somebody’s got it bad,” Natasha said out loud.

Wade snorted. “Look who’s talking.”

“What?” Natasha and Supergirl said at the same time.

Wade just gave her a look. Which was absurd because he wore his mask, so there was no way Natasha knew what kind of look Wade gave her. But she knew. Maybe Wade spent too much time with Clint because Natasha could feel a judging look from Wade.

Someone was clearing their throat. Humans and aliens within their hearing range looked up to see the source of the voice. It was a beautiful woman standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a red dress and black heels with lips painted with lipstick as red as blood. Her black purse was hanging on her elbow. Her jawline was to die for.

“I heard Supergirl needs my help?” the woman asked from the top of the stairs. Her voice was firm and full of confidence. She looked so elegant, and the commanding aura from this woman reminded Natasha of Pepper Potts. But her guard was up higher than Pepper’s. It was like Natasha’s own walls.

Could Supergirl get past those walls?

“Lena,” Supergirl said in awe.

Slowly, she descended from the stairs. With each step, the DEO facility was getting quieter. As if the agents stopped doing whatever it was they were doing to see the enigma that was Lena Luthor.

That was when Wade gasped. “Lady Morgana Pendragon!!!”

Lena stopped walking. She blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Wade was running toward Lena before anyone could stop him. “You’re alive!!!” And then he kneeled in front of Lena. “I knew you were alive! With that kind of power, there was no way you could’ve died.”

“Who killed Lena?” Supergirl suddenly tensed beside Natasha.

“Relax,” Natasha said. “In our universe, your Lena was an actress, and she played on a tv show called Merlin where her character named Morgana was killed. It was just an act. She’s not really dead.”

Because it was easier to say that rather than to explain to Supergirl that her current crush looked a lot like the greatest sorceress of all time back in their universe and was killed by another sorcerer. That Merlin was one of the old tales passed down from generation to generation in the form of artifacts, books, paintings, and legends.

The resemblance between Lena Luthor and Morgana Pendragon was scarily similar. No wonder why Wade thought the woman in front of them was Morgana.

“My-my Lena?! She’s not my Lena. Well she’s Lena but she’s not mine. Not that I don’t want her to be mine, but it’s complicated and she’d probably never see me that way, and also I’m a Super and a reporter, why would anyone like Lena want to be mine?” Supergirl stammered.

Yup, Supergirl was just like her the first time Clint told her that she liked Maria. But way worse.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said. “But I’m not whoever you think I am.”

Instead of letting Lena go, Wade took out his katanas and presented it to Lena with both hands and head bowed down.

“I, Wade Wilson, Merc with a Mouth. Be it known to all, present and future, that I have voluntarily sworn to my lady, Morgana Pendragon, queen of Camelot, I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to the lady, and never cause her harm. Be loyal and serve her as best as I may, and I will keep faith with her against all creatures, living or dead. To forever make her happy. My life is hers to command and to take.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, WADE?” Natasha screamed. “DID YOU JUST SWEAR FEALTY TO LENA LUTHOR?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID?!”

“Hey, what’s going on?? And no swearing!!!” Supergirl demanded.

Hank, Alex, Winn, and that guy whose name Natasha still didn’t know just looked at each other. The other agents were also captivated by the scene in front of them.

Lena just stood there with wide eyes. Her face paled for seconds before a confused look loomed over her beautiful face. “I’m sorry, is this some sort of rehearsal for a play? Because if it is, then well done Mr. Wilson.”

When Wade made no attempted to move, Lena took both of Wade’s katanas and put each one on his shoulders. “You may rise, my loyal knight. I have acknowledged your fealty to me. I shan't use your life only for my desire, but also to create a world in which the people would be able to have prosperity. And to protect them from any harm.” There was something different in Lena’s voice, but Natasha was too busy fuming to analyze it.

“WHAT???” That was pretty much everyone’s reaction.

“OKAY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Alex yelled at the same time Wade stood on his feet and whooped.

“I GOT KNIGHTED BY LADY MORGANA!!!”

“Wade, I hope you understand what your getting into pal.” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. She really missed her girlfriend. Maria was her sanity compass, if such thing even existed. “You swore fealty, and that means you belong to Lena until she no longer desires you.”

"I wanted to be Lena's..." Supergirl mumbled sadly.

Lena cleared her throat. “Well, looks like I just got myself a knight in red spandex.” She smiled widely at Wade before she gave Wade’s katanas back.

"But I'm also wearing red spandex..." Supergirl's expression right now pretty much looked like that of a kicked puppy.

Natasha facepalmed. She was not in the mood to fight a jealous alien.

Hank cleared his throat. “Are you all quite finished? We have a device to fix and two visitors in need of our help to return to their universe.”

“Wait, wait.” Winn raised his hand. “So Wade is Lena’s knight?” Natasha nodded. “For how long?”

“Until someone defeats me in a duel for the lady’s hand,” Wade said.

Okay, this was creepy. Seeing and hearing Wade so serious was something Natasha never dreamed of. Also, why did Wade give her a thumbs up? Ohhh, not for her. Supergirl.

Supergirl was mumbling something, but it was language Natasha never heard before. Maybe it was the language was from her planet?

“How about until you return to your universe, Mr. Wilson? I do not wish to see my knight fall before my very eyes.” The edges of Lena’s eyes softened when she smiled to Wade. “I should give you a lady’s favor then.”

“You’re very kind, my lady.” Wade bowed down.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Natasha walked toward Wade and pulled him away from Lena. “We need her to fix the machine, Wade. Not to fulfill your medieval fantasy.”

“But I haven’t shown my penmanship to Lady Morgana!”

“Is that how you’re gonna fight your enemy? Using your penmanship and your mouth?” said the man whose name even now Natasha didn’t know.

Natasha had the urge to hit her head against a solid object, repeatedly. “Is this punishment because I took Thor’s shampoo once? I just wanted to have hair as smooth and silky as his.”

Slowly, Wade pulled Natasha’s hand from his writs. “There is a reason why they call me the Merc with a Mouth. Not just for the obvious reason, but because I can make people die just by my mouth. Both the good kind of death, and the bad kind. The one where you’ll be meeting Death itself.” He gave his katanas and guns to Natasha.

Alex reached for her gun. “Should uh, should we stop him?”

“You can’t stop him. Trust me.” Natasha sighed.

Alex was looking at Supergirl. “Shouldn’t you stop him?”

“How?” Supergirl was looking at Natasha. The spy just shrugged. “I don’t think I could stop him without destroying this place. Wade is strong, I can sense it.”

Hank sighed deeply and stared at the DEO’s ceiling. “Why is this happening to me?”

“You don’t even have the courage to show your real face, let alone the courage to become a knight.” Natasha had already given up on finding out the boy’s name. Maybe she should make up a random name for him?

Natasha looked at Lena. “Can you fix Supergirl’s machine or not?”

“So we’re really just gonna let them?” Alex had already taken out her gun. Next to her, Supergirl’s posture looked so rigid.

“Do you think just because you can flaunt your handsome face makes you better than me? The one that has to hide because of the scars on my face?”

“What scars?” Lena asked, concerned. “Was he hurt when the two of you entered this universe?”

“Oh no. It’s his old scars. It’s not my place to tell you, though.”

“Very well.” Lena glanced to Supergirl. “So what machine should I fix?”

Winn came forward, cradling a tiny machinery in his hand. Supergirl took the machine from him. “I got this machine from my friend. But uh, I only used it twice before it broke.”

“And what, you think every single woman that lays eyes on you wants to please you?”

Hank turned to Agent Vasquez. “Please tell me that there is an emergency out there somewhere.”

“No Sir. But uh, Director Lane just returned from her overseas mission,” Agent Vasquez said.

“Oh, thank god. Tell Director Lane I want to meet her A.S.A.P.” He touched Alex’s shoulder. “I leave this... in your capable hands, Agent Danvers. Make sure our guests are not dead.”

“Hank!” Alex hissed. “You’re running away?!” Hank waved his goodbye.

“You really need to learn more about women on this planet, pal.”

Alex stared at Natasha. “Seriously, what is going on?”

“I have no idea,” Natasha said. “Just bring our blood samples to the lab already. You said you wanted to know whether or not Wade and I are aliens.” She pointed to the two syringes in Alex’s hand.

“Oh yeah, you right.” Alex blinked. “So, it will be okay if I go? No one will be killed?”

“I can’t promise you that,” Natasha said. When she got a pointed look from Alex, Natasha sighed. “I’ll try to stop him. But I’m pretty sure I can’t.”

“You can’t call her that here!”

Supergirl’s forehead crinkled. “What are they talking about? I can’t hear them, even with my super hearing. Well, other than Wade’s yelling.”

“Don’t worry.” Wade turned back and gave Supergirl a thumbs up. “I muted him since he wouldn’t call you by your secret job. I can unmute him later if he finally learns to call you Supergirl.”

Lena and Winn were busy gushing over Supergirl’s machine.

“Okay.” Supergirl nodded, unconvinced. “How do we stop him? We can’t let them have an argument in the middle of the DEO lobby.”

“Do you want them to have an argument somewhere else?” Natasha titled her head.

“Well, I need to take this back to L-Corp.” Lena was still tinkering the machine. “There are a few parts that I think have a similar function to parts in L-Corp’s latest invention. Or I could bring them all to test it here.” Lena finally looked up from the machine. “It’s your choice.”

“Maybe it’s safer if you bring them all here?” Supergirl asked.

Natasha saw Winn’s shoulder slump. “I’m fine with either way,” she said.

“Okay, I surrender, I surrender. You were right, I’m sorry,” the boy said pleadingly.

Finally, the five of them turned around to have a good look where Wade Wilson sat on a table holding an apple, while the boy slumped on the floor. His face looked so pale and he was sweating a lot. “Come on, say you’re sorry.” Wade put the apple at the top of the boy’s head.

“I’m sorry, Supergirl,” he said. “For taking advantage of your kindness, and for kissing you out of nowhere without your permission and making you guilty about it. And then pretending the kiss didn’t happen.”

“He kissed you?” Lena and Alex asked at the same time, for different reasons obviously.

Supergirl laughed nervously. “It’s...”

“Don’t say it’s okay,” Natasha warned, she could feel her own anger bubbling up inside her chest.  “When people kiss you without your consent, it’s not okay.”

Wade was munching the apple and nodded.

Supergirl looked at Natasha for a few moments until she nodded. Then she glanced to the boy. “I forgive you. I hope we can still be friends, if you want that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I would love to.” He smiled.

“That was enough serious topic for one chapter!” Wade patted the boy’s cheek. Then he was bouncing toward Lena. “Do you need any help with that, my lady?”

“Why do you keep calling her my lady?” Natasha asked.

“I’m her knight, of course I have to call her my lady.” Wade sounded offended.

“She’s not your lady.” Supergirl scowled.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go to the lab to drop the blood samples and then check on Astra to make sure she and Lucy didn’t kill each other that much,” Alex mumbled.

“Wait, you’re leaving me with them?” Winn whined.

“You can talk with Lena or spend your time admiring L-Corp’s gadgets.”

“Oh.” Winn blinked. “You’re right. Wait, you don’t want to spend your time admiring L-Corp's gadgets?”

“Nope, I got a beautiful girlfriend to admire.” Alex winked.

"Alex, could you please tell Director Astra to stop breaking her phone!" Winn yelled. "Also, stop having sex in the lab. I can hear you guys, you know.”

Alex walked into the glass door.

“Well.” Lena cleared her throat. “I have to get back to L-Corp to gather the machinery.”

“I’ll help,” Wade and Supergirl said at the same time. They turned around to each other.

Lena blinked. “I’m flattered, but it won’t be necessary. I can do it myself.”

Natasha folded her arms. “Can you just, I don’t know, call your goon or something to bring it here?”

Supergirl and Wade were having a staring contest to determinate who would accompany Lena back to L-Corp. Winn sighed and then went back to his desk.

Lena laughed, and Supergirl stopped poking at Wade’s chest when she heard it. Giving Wade a window of opportunity to poke Supergirl’s bicep. He gasped. “Oh my god, even her bicep is made from steel!” Wade squeezed Supergirl’s bicep.

“L-Corp has lots of competitors. I don’t want the machinery fall into the wrong hands.”

“I can help, you know.” Supergirl was batting Wade’s hand away from her bicep.

Lena smiled coldly. “I know. But I don’t want your help, I’m only doing this for Kara.”

Natasha had to turn her face away when she saw Supergirl’s broken expression after Lena said that. The sadness swirling in Supergirl’s eyes reminded Natasha of her own sadness every time she saw Maria going on a date with someone else because the spy was too scared to ask the commander out.

“Way to go pal, you just turned this crack fic into a ball of angst,” Wade whispered to the camera while patting Supergirl’s shoulder.

The three of them just stood there, admiring Lena’s figure from behind.

“We are going to help you get the lady, girl.” Wade nodded to himself.

“What?” Natasha and Supergirl asked at the same time.


	2. The One With the (Not So Super) Secret Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darling, why do you insist on seeing the world in black and white when they are other brilliant and wonderful colors out there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm still dead because of the Ace Reporter...
> 
> This fic is a mess if weren't for [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77)

Natasha managed to hack every single database in this universe and couldn’t find anything about S.H.I.E.L.D. Hell, not even on any of Maria’s strings of cover identities. She gulped back her sadness and frustration when she found out there was indeed a universe without Maria Hill. Natasha went to the DEO training facilities to blow up her frustration.

By the time Natasha returned to the command center, Wade was flirting with Agent Vasquez. Or at least trying to because she just rolled her eyes every time Wade delivered a really bad pick-up line. The DEO tried to put them inside a holding cell at first, but then Natasha managed to hack the DEO system and casually said that she could do much worse if she and Wade had to spend their time in this universe inside a holding cell.

“How many punching bag have fallen victim to your fists?” asked Wade when Natasha flopped down in one of the chairs.

“None of your business,” Natasha scowled, putting her feet on the table.

“Okay, what should we call this operation?” Wade jumped to one of the desks. He pushed Natasha’s feet off the table.

“Wait, you’re really serious about that?” Natasha asked and put her feet on Wade’s thigh.

“Of course I am! Look, I even got crayons and a serious notebook to write it down in!” Wade held up the items in question. The Russian really didn’t want to know how Wade got them.

Natasha sighed. Well, it was pretty boring just waiting here and doing nothing. Supergirl was out being a superhero with Alex. She said it should not take very long. Winn was busy helping Supergirl, of course. “Alright, fine. How about Supercorp? It has both Kara’s secret job and Lena’s job?”

“Naaaat, they would figure it out in an instant! Plus, it was the number one name for their ship.”

“What?”

“Never mind. What’s next?”

“Karlena?”

“Natasha Romanoff, are you really this bad at naming stuff? I thought giving cool name was part of the job as secret, highly trained assassin. Might as well give them a giant neon sign.”

Natasha growled. “Shut up. How about Superluthor?”

“It makes me think about Superman and Lex Luthor, something else?”

Before Natasha could throw another idea, Kara and Alex breezed through the lobby until they were standing next to Wade.

“That was fast,” Natasha commented.

“We got Supergirl on our side.” Alex bumped Supergirl’s hip.

“I need to work on my article or Snapper will get angry at me, again.” Supergirl huffed.

“Hey, hey, hey, do you have any idea what we should call my super secret matchmaker operation for Supergirl and Lena?” Wade asked the Danvers sister. “Oh, no wait, I got it! How about Two Girls and One Cape?”

Alex’s and Kara’s faces went pale.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. “That’s sounds like the title of-”

“DON’T SAY IT!!!” Supergirl yelled.

“-porn movie,” Natasha finished.

The Danvers sister groaned, but then Alex asked her sister “Wait, you knew about that movie?!”

“I uh, I may have accidentally seen it one time?” Supergirl cringed.

If it was possible, Alex’s face became paler. “You accidentally saw a porn movie?”

“We’re in the middle of the day and at work. Keep it in your pants, Danvers.”

The four of them turned around to see another woman walking to them, hips swaying all the way. She was short, shorter than Natasha in fact, something the Russian happily noted, but the aura surrounding her was enough to make a grown man scared.

Natasha liked her already.

“Director Lane,” the Danvers sister greeted.

“So you are our guests from another universe?” Director Lane asked.

“Yup, that’s us.” Wade nodded. Natasha gave the director a lazy two fingers salute and a half smirk.

“And why are you all talking about porn?”

Before the Danvers sister said anything, Wade chimed in. “Well, I just want to know if the porn in this universe is the same as in my universe. So we can trade titles and all that.”

Director Lane raised her left eyebrow. “Good to know no matter the universe, the porn is same.”

“I can’t believe I heard the word porn coming from Lucy’s mouth.” Supergirl muttered.

Lucy barked a laughed. “Relax, Supergirl, it’s not like we’re shooting one.”

“Rao, you just made it worse.” Supergirl buried her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“Are you proposing on making one?” Natasha asked slyly. Something about this woman reminded her of Maria. She was wondering what kind of reaction she would get.

Lucy gave Natasha a once over. “Please, the internet would explode if we made porn together.”

Natasha blinked, but then she smirked. “Direct, I like that.”

Alex’s jaw dropped, something like lust flashing in her eyes. “Did you just...”

“Ladiiiieeeesss, what about my secret operation name?” Wade waved his hands.

“I vote for Two Girls and One Cape,” Natasha said, making the Danvers sister groan loudly.

“I don’t know what kind of operation this is, but make that two,” Lucy chimed in.

“Lucy, did you just vote a name based on a porn movie for an operation to make my sister and Lena get together?” Alex asked slowly, like she wanted to make sure it was real.

“Why not?” Lucy shrugged.

If it was possible, Supergirl’s face was as red as her cape. She was fiddling with her hands and looking down at her boots.

“Make that three!” Winn said from behind Natasha. When they looked at him, he raised his hands. “Wow, don’t look at me like that. I just want them to be happy. And if they’re happy, maybe Lena would let me see the L-Corp lab. It’s a win-win.”

Supergirl cooed and smiled brightly. “Thanks Winn. I’ll uh, I’ll try to ask Lena to give you a tour inside the lab. Later, if I tell her that I’m Supergirl.”

“I thought you already told her that, Little One?”

All of them turned to see who was the newcomer.

Wade dropped his book and whispered, “Hot Mama.”

Natasha smirked when she saw a woman, probably in her late 30s, her wavy hair with silver streak bouncing lightly and framing her stoic face. With just one look, Natasha knew this woman was military, just like Director Lane.

“Aunt Astra!” Supergirl ran with human speed and practically threw herself at the woman named Astra. Supergirl sighed happily when Astra stroked her head awkwardly.

“Director Astra,” Alex gave a stiff nod to the older woman. But something flashed in her eyes, like every time Maria saw Natasha when she came home.

“Agent Danvers.” The nod Astra gave was far more stiff that Alex’s. If it weren’t for a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth, Natasha would have thought they hated each other.

Lucy groaned. “Please, title and/or job is not a pet name. Find a new one, already!”

“Do you want me to give you a pet name, Director Lane?” Astra asked.

Alex choked while Wade patted her back.

“A pet name?” Supergirl titled her head. “Did you guys buy a pet together?”

“I have a list of of perfect pet names for you guys,” Wade said while still patting Alex’s back.

Winn asked Natasha, who stood next to him, “Hey, can you teach me how to hack that fast? I mean, it was so cool.”

Natasha titled her head sideways. “You’re doing fine, kiddo.”

Winn snorted. “I’m pretty sure you’re not old enough to call me kiddo.”

Natasha laughed. “Trust me kid, I’m way older than I look.”

“Wait, so the three of you are fine with my feelings for Lena?” Supergirl asked in disbelief, her face lit up like someone just wrote her name in the stars.

Alex and Lucy were looking at Astra while Astra was still focused on her niece. “She has proven herself many times, and I know she is interested in you in that way as well. If her heartbeat were any indication.”

Now Astra and Alex were looking at Lucy. “My family only has beef with her brother, not her.”

Lastly, Alex sighed. “I know you really like Lena, sis. You won’t stop talking about her and always find a way to include her in a conversation. Maybe it would be hard for me because it’s my responsibility to protect you, but you’re a grown woman now.”

Supergirl smiled widely. “Thanks sis.” She hugged the agent.

“Now we just need to find a way to tell her the truth,” Lucy said.

“I don’t know how to do it, Aunt Lucy.” Supergirl let go of her hug. “Every time I’m near her, I can’t even think and I get really nervous and... Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Aunt Lucy?” Natasha titled her head to side.

“Oh Rao.” Supergirl’s face paled. “I am so sorry Aunt, I mean Director Lane. It was just, I thought you and Aunt Astra and Alex were already together and... Good Golly, I shouldn’t say that...”

Lucy’s cheeks turned pink. “Don’t call me that! I’m not that old!” She huffed.

“This is interesting.” Natasha tilted sideways when Alex, Astra, Lucy, Supergirl and Wade were talking about the operation to help the Girl of Steel get the girl.

“You have no idea.” Winn nodded his agreement. “Me and the rest of the DEO have to hold back any comments about their relationship. Just kiss each other already! It’s exhausting to watch them dancing around each other. And not in the good kind of dancing.”

“Okay! So Operation: Two Girls and One Cape is a go!” Wade fist-pumped.

Supergirl groaned and hid her face in her aunt’s shoulder. Alex laughed and patted her sister’s head while Lucy fist-bumped with Wade.

Natasha and Winn shared a look.

 

* * *

 

Supergirl finally showed her real identity: Kara Danvers. A ball of happiness and warmth with a puppy-like tendency. Natasha raised her eyebrow when she saw the transformation from Supergirl to Kara Danvers. Kara’s disguise was literally just glasses, a ponytail and lots of cardigans. How in the world did Lena Luthor miss this?

Kara had to return to CatCo to turn in the article to her boss and waited until it was time to go home. Apparently, he was the kind of guy that only wanted to read on real paper. When she returned two hours later, Kara brought ten boxes of pizza and four containers of potstickers.The potstickers were for Kara alone, while she shared the pizza with Natasha and Wade.

After that, they were sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the DEO’s meeting room. By they, Natasha means: Wade, Kara wearing her Supergirl outfit, Astra, Alex, Lucy, Winn, and herself. A few of the DEO’s agents gave them weird looks because, why were the Directors of said organization sitting Indian-Style on the floor and talking about Lena Luthor of all people? But one glare from Lucy made them run away.

Natasha was twirling her knife with a bored face. Next to her, Wade said happily, “So what do we know about Lady Morgana?”

All eyes trained on Supergirl who blushed really hard. She was she was fiddling with her phone.

“She can cook and bake. She’s smart, brave, kind, and she laughs at my jokes. Also, her laughs sound so beautiful and so does her accent. Her eyes are really green, almost like green kryptonite but warmer. Lena is nothing like her family, and she was trying really hard to prove that to people, up to the point where Lena was willing to sacrifice herself to prove that. She is a fast learner and loves riding a horse,” Kara said in one breath.

“Uh huh, I’m sure Lady Morgana would love to ride you as well,” Wade said cheerfully.

Nobody said anything.

Lucy cleared her throat. “So, why did Wade call Lena ‘Lady Morgana’?”

“Wade swore fealty to Lena, and according to Natasha, Lena’s counterpart in their universe is an actress that plays a character named Morgana in a tv show called Merlin,” Alex said, happy with the distraction.

“So, how can we get Kara and Lena together?” Winn asked while swatting Wade’s hand from his jawline. “Dude, seriously, stop! We have a bigger issue here.”

“Your jawline is really distracting.” Wade raised both his hands. Then he whispered to Natasha. “Damn, that was one sharp jawline. I wonder if Lady Morgana’s jawline were that sharp or sharper than Winn’s.”

They heard a loud snap from Kara’s direction followed by Alex yelping.

“Little One, you just broke your phone,” Astra said.

“Oh,” Kara looked down to see that her phone was broken in pieces.

Winn sighed. “Director Lane, please, give me a fund to make an unbreakable phone.”

Lucy rubbed her temple. “Alright, fine. Write down the proposal, and let me see if I can pitch the idea to the board members.”

“Soooo, how?” Wade asked.

“It’s obvious, she should tell Lena the truth,” Natasha said while folding back her knife.

“But what if she rejects me?”

“Why would she do something stupid like that?” Natasha asked, genuinely shocked. “As far as I know, the reason why you’re hiding your identity from her is because her brother and your cousin were enemies, right? And what, are you worried that she would turn out just like the rest of her family?”

“No!” Kara raised her voice. “I believe in her. She won’t turn out like her family. She’s different.”

“Then go and get the girl.”

“It’s not that simple. You don’t know the history between our families. Between Superman and Lex. Thousands of innocent people died because of their war. And I...” Kara was clenching her fist. “I don’t want something like that tp happen between me and Lena. She.. I...”

“You don’t want to see someone you love fall onto the dark side and not be able to help them?” Natasha sighed. “I can’t tell you anything about that because I came from the dark side. I killed people for a living. I killed people to protect myself. I’m not a hero. Hell, I’m not even a soldier. I’m a murderer.”

“What?” Kara asked with wide eyes.

“It takes a long time for someone to step out from the dark side. Even after they’re already outside the dark side, they are no longer white. They turn into gray, and you have to learn how to live with the gray, not force people back onto the dark side or stay on the good side.” Natasha sighed deeply. “You have the chance to be that person, the one that helps her stay outside the dark side. When she is covered with the gray. Or you could prevent her from joining the dark side in the first place.”

Kara was looking at the floor. “I...”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a ray of light or something like that?” Natasha asked with her eyebrow raised. “I know people from the dark side when I see them. And the worst part, Lena hasn’t done anything wrong. She was pushed to the dark side because of her family name. Can you imagine what would happen if she finally joins the dark side of her own free will? Do you want that?”

“She is right, Little One,” Astra said. “You will take a longer time to save someone that finally puts on the labels people gave to them because they believe it is their true self.”

From the corner of her eyes, Natasha saw Alex touch Astra’s left knee while Lucy nodded her head.

“The path to redemption is long and hard, and sometimes it will get dark. Darker than the dark side we just came out from. People like that, they need someone to help them along the way.” Astra smiled. It was not as wide as her niece’s, or mischievous like Lucy’s, or tight but warm like Alex’s, or goofy like Winn’s. It was a thin line with the corners turned upward, but her eyes were so beautiful. “I was lucky to have such people to help me along in my path of redemption. You can help your Beloved before she drowns deeper into the dark side. Be her light, Little One.”

In the blink of eye, Kara tackled Astra to the ground with her hug. Natasha could hear Supergirl sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Aunt Astra. I haven’t... I failed you. I can’t... I wasn’t there when you needed me the most.”

Astra gave Supergirl’s back an awkward pat. “It is alright, Little One. You did not faill me. You’re not my light. Your light belongs to someone else.” She pushed her body to sit with Kara still clutching onto her neck. “Look at me, Little One.”

Reluctantly, Kara let go of her koala-hug on Astra. She wiped her tears and snot with her suit sleeve. She looked up to see the woman that taught her so much in this life.

“I know your light belongs to everyone in this city, but right now there is one person that needs your light more than anyone right now.” Astra wiped a tear from her niece’s cheek. “And that person is Lena Luthor, is it not, Kara Zor-El?”

Kara nodded shyly.

Wade nudged Natasha’s rib. “Not bad for a killer for hire turned hero.”

Natasha scoffed. “Not a hero.”

“Yeah, whatever you need to help you sleep at night.” Wade sighed happily when he saw Alex begrudgingly join the hug after her sister pulled her closer. Astra patted Kara’s back awkwardly while Kara’s right hand touched Lucy’s left hand.

“Oh my god, this is so sweet.” Winn wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

“So you really okay with my feelings for Lena?” Kara asked after she finally let go of her aunt.

“Of course Little One,” Astra said. “Like you said, they are your feelings. And I know how much the two of you feel for each other.”

Before one of them could talk, Kara said, “Oh, Lena’s here.”

Lena Luthor stood in front of the door. She raised her eyebrow. “Should I come back later?” She motioned to the circle.

Kara shook her head. “No. Thank you for coming back, Miss Luthor.” Her smile was still dazzling as ever even after she cried.

Natasha could see it, how Lena was trying so hard not to melt because of the smile. In the end, Lena nodded politely. “Well, I can’t back down from a challenge to fix a device that allows you to travel to another universe, now can I? Plus, I can’t leave my knight here.”

“Oh.” Wade blinked then he stood next to Lena. “Do you need help with anything, my Lady?”

Natasha wanted to hit Wade and tell him to sit down and let Kara help Lena. But she knew Wade couldn’t just stop being Lena’s knight. Even after what they just saw and heard. That is why you should really be careful with your fealty.

“Well, since you’re my knight, I have to give you a lady’s favor.” she said as she pulled out a black bandana from her purse. Then she told Wade to hold the purse while Lena tied the bandana around Wade’s left bicep. When it was done, Lena smiled warmly, making the corners of her eyes crinkle.

Natasha heard Kara’s breath hitch before the ex-assassin saw the reporter turn her face away from the sight of Lena and Wade talking about something and fist her hands.

“Now, Mr. Schott, do you want to help me with this, or should I fix the machine myself?” Lena’s eyes were fixed on Winn.

“Um…” Winn stole a glance to his best friend. When he saw a nod, Winn stood up. “Of course. Also, can you please call me Winn? It;s just, when people call me Mr. Schott, it reminds me of my father...”

“Alright.” Lena nodded. “Come along, Mr. Wilson. I might need your help.”

“Of course, my Lady,” Wade said solemnly.

Natasha stared with wide eyes when she saw Wade obey Lena’s order without fuss. What the fuck? After they left, an agent was standing outside the training room with her head down.

“What do you need?” Lucy asked the agent.

“Uh, Director Henshaw needs your input for the latest sting operation in Berlin, Director Lane. Also, a prisoner was demanding your presence, Director Astra. And lastly, it’s uh, Ryley said the blood test is already done Agent Danvers,” the agent announced.

Kara nodded to the three women. “Go, I’m fine. Don’t worry. You have jobs to do.”

“Yes, but you are my priority Kara.” Alex was torn between wanting to go back to the lab and staying there and letting her sister hug her until she was no longer sad.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with her,” Natasha said.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked.

Natasha looked to her left where Kara sat. “My organization once made me babysit a man that had been frozen for the past 70 years. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

“Just, just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, okay?” Alex asked.

“Got it, don’t fuck a man,” Natasha said dead serious.

Lucy laughed out loud while Alex growled loudly. Astra looked confused while Kara smiled a little.

“Well, she’s not totally wrong.” Lucy shrugged then laughed when Alex threw a bottle cap at her, which Lucy didn’t know how in the world was even there in the first place. “Come on, we’ve got work to do,” she said while standing up.

“We’re still on for the weekend, right?” Alex asked Supergirl. “Mom and Dad will probably spend their evening together spying on J’onn’s date with M’gann."

“Oh yeah, we have to force J’onn out from DEO or he’ll ‘miss’ the date, again,” Lucy said to Astra.

“Do not worry, I have already made a plan. I also asked Agent Vasquez for help,” the General said.

Kara turned to face Natasha. “Wait, how about you and Wade? I mean, are you guys okay staying here at the DEO?”

Natasha shrugged. “As long as you don’t keep us inside the holding cell, we’ll be fine.”

Kara beamed. “How do you feel about a sleep-over?”

“What?” Natasha titled her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is where I post stuff about hot people](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I'm lurking around [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
